1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying an application that is driven through a plurality of On Screen Display (OSD) layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals have evolved into smart phones that provide users with various useful services through applications that provide a variety of functions. Accordingly, portable terminal use has increased.
Users have accessed multimedia contents through other devices, such as a tablet and a notebook, which may be carried along with a portable terminal (e.g., smart phone). Users have also accessed multimedia through a television (TV) at home.
Since users are able to access multimedia contents through various electronic devices, services capable of utilizing the various electronic devices have also been proposed. One example of such a service is the N-screen service.
The N-screen service is a multi-device service that allows a user to use content without disconnection from a TV, a desktop PC, and a portable terminal. Accordingly, content that was previously able to be used in only one device can now be used through interactions between screens of multiples devices.
This N-screen service is advantageous in that a user can use/access multimedia contents anytime and any place regardless of the device used. However, the N-screen service lacks a function that enables more user-friendly use of multimedia contents through various electronic devices.